Wright of the First Kiss
by Hazuzu
Summary: Pearl and Trucy find themselves wondering about romance after attending a wedding. They both find out that neither of them have ever kissed anyone, despite really wanting to...


The Wright Anything Agency was rumbling at the return of so many wedding guests. With Athena's, Apollo's, and Phoenix's apartments much too far away after a night of celebration, they'd opted to spend the night at the office. As the boss, Phoenix was taking the couch. Athena and Apollo flipped a coin, which meant the former got the couch, and the latter got the bathtub. Trucy was the only one who regularly stayed there, and there was just enough space for their last guest: Pearl Fey.

"Ta-da! My room!" Trucy pushed open the door to reveal sleeping quarters that were almost as overstuffed with magical doodads as the office across the lobby.

"There are so many things!" Pearl gasped as she followed Trucy inside. "You must be a really good magician, Trucy!"

"Duh. How else did I," Trucy reached for her top hat, rolled it down her arm, then retrieved something from the inside with a flick of her wrist. "Steal the bouquet?"

"You did do it!" Pearl giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped out of her geta.

"I had to get my practice in somewhere!" Trucy grinned, as she plopped the flowers in the nearest vase and hopped onto the bed beside Pearl. "There was so much talking and talking and talking. And I had to spend the morning getting into this dress..."

"What is Mrs. von Karma had whipped you?" Pearl asked, her eyes wide. "She had it – I saw it! It was hiding under her jacket."

"Daddy warned me about that." Trucy shrouded herself in her shimmering blue cape. "Whip-proof cape!"

"I didn't know they made those..." Pearl gazed in awe at the cape, in the seconds before Trucy whipped it off and tossed it across the room, where it landed perfectly around the shoulders of a stationary Mr. Hat. Pearl clapped.

"Thank you, thank you!" Trucy curtseyed as best she could while kneeling on her bed.

"But it was so lovely, wasn't it?" Pearl sighed as images of the wedding rushed to the forefront of her mind. "Mrs. von Karma and Mrs… Um… von Karma."

"They were cute!" Trucy nodded. "I don't know Franzy very well, but Adrian helped me set some things up for the Agency, and she looked so happy."

"It was nice to see Mrs. von Karma smiling," Pearl said. "She used to be mean, sometimes, but she even said I look nice when we danced..." Her cheeks bloomed pink.

"Wow! You looked good enough to get her to take her eyes off of Adrian for a second?" Trucy smirked. "They were making lovey eyes at each other all night. You'd think the big kiss would have been enough!"

"Oh, the kiss..." Pearl couldn't help but smile at the memory. "They looked like they were ready to fly."

"Yeah, it was romantic..." Trucy gazed off to the side.

"I-I hope I get a kiss like that when I get married." Pearl brought her hands up to her cheeks as she considered the thought.

"Oh?" Trucy's head snapped back with a smile. "Got someone in mind?"

"Oh, no!" Pearl shook her head. "I'm so busy training and I haven't even kissed anyone yet… P-Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. I haven't either, not even Mr. Hat, and you know how much of a charmer he is!"

"You're so funny, Trucy." Pearl giggled again. "If somebody like you hasn't kissed anyone yet… It makes me not feel so bad about not doing it yet."

Trucy looked at Pearl, then snapped her fingers.

"H-Hey, why don't we kiss each other?"

"Wh-What?" Pearl gasped.

"Well, we like each other, and we'd both like a first kiss, and that way, we'll both be as bad as each other and neither of us has to be embarrassed." Trucy explained. "It's win-win!"

"That's… That's right!" Pearl nodded. "We can kiss and then we'll both have kissed!"

"Right!"

"Okay!" Pearl stared at Trucy.

Trucy stared back.

Both were blushing.

"Um. How do we start?" Pearl asked, as she put her hands on her lap.

"Hang on." Trucy gently knocked on her head as she recalled the sights they'd seen earlier. "I think, if I do this." She gently put a hand on Pearl's waist. "And then you do it, too." She felt Pearl's fingers tentatively rest on the opposite side of her waist. "And then we get lean in." Their faces slowly drifted closer together, until she could have counted Pearl's eyelashes. "And we..."

Pearl leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Trucy's lips. Tingles danced down their spines and they both leaned away, blushing even brighter than they had been before.

"That..." Trucy touched a finger to her lips. "That was nice."

"You smell good," Pearl said. "Like… Um..." She blinked. "Ice cream."

"Vanilla?" Trucy asked. "I use vanilla shower gel."

"It's nice." Pearl nodded. "Good. Do you want to kiss again?"

"Again?" Trucy blinked.

"I-I want to make sure it's still good! Or it might just be beginner's luck! Can we do it again? Please?" Pearl peered at Trucy with pleading eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah, okay!" Trucy nodded. "You should never perform a trick unless it's perfect every time."

"Yes!"

"So, we should practice."

Pearl nodded eagerly.

"Until we know we've got it right."

"Let's start right away!" Pearl said, then leaned forward to secure the second kiss of her life…


End file.
